Kidnapped
by Wolfy Loves You
Summary: Wesk killed her family, friends, & everybody she loves. But what happends when she has to pick over good & evil? Will she fall for Wesker or Leon, which on is her true love?
1. A New World

**This is a story all but how my life got flipped upside down, now I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there, & I'll tell bout Kidnapped...**

"Now, lets see how you fare with our gift," a smooth, voice said while ejecting Zabree with a virus.

"Sir? Are you sure?" said a worried voice.

"Hehe, surer then I'll ever be," it said while walking out of the room.

**~ZABREE POV~**

I woke up to the hum of a furnace, & the soft, shaggy, milky white carpet. I groaned as I sat up to take in the whole view of the huge room. It's walls were a light blue, with a few painting here & there. It had a queen sized bed with silky sheets that were white. A medium sized TV was in the corner with a furry couch that was pretty good in size. I walked down the brief hallway to a door & opened to find a epic bathroom. It had a greyish-blue walls with a shower & mega tub, & a large logo symbol right in the middle. 

An Umbrella...

**~ELSEWHERE~**

"Good, she's awake. Carlos go check on our 'guest'," said a silky voice.

"Yes Sir," said Carlos.

**~IN MY 'ROOM'~**

I ran out of the bathroom to another door, & when I got inside it showed a enormous walk-in closet. My body went numb & I was shaking badly, after calmed down I went back outside. My door opened & a very tall, tan man with wavy brown hair walked into my room. He looked familiar...I knew him from...from..Resident Evil..

"Allo, my name is Carlos, Ms. Russell. Want some lunch?" he said with assent.

"Call me Zabree, wait I get lunch?" I asked, I mean this was Umbrella..Right?

"Yea Chica, you want some or not?" he said.

"Yea," I said while looking down at my dirty clothes, "Imma change first."

He nodded & I ran into my closet with my heart beating fast. I got a red blouse with a blue mini jacket to match, & some stoned-washed grey skinny jeans. Shoes! I looked at the millions of pairs, but one popped out the most.

Black seven inch heels...

As I walked out Carlos' mouth hung opened & I giggled. He shut it quickly & opened the door to all white wall & floors. My heels clicked in the hallway instantly; followed by it's echo. We waked until we came upon a blue door with a changeable slot that said **LUNCH**. Me & Carlos walked in & he went over to a very tall, sexy dirty-blond man. As they talked I came closer, the man smiled at me sweetly. I blushed & waved at the cutie, & he smiled even more, showing his brilliant pure white teeth. Carlos summoned me closer with a wave of his hand, & I walked forward towards the two.

"Aye Zabree, this is L-" Carlos started but the man cut him off.

"Carlos, I think I can introduce myself. I'm Leon, Leon Kennedy," he said while putting out his hand.

I smiled & shook his hand, hiding the shock that overwhelmed me greatly. I sat down next to him, & staired into his baby, sparkling, blue eyes. Wow, it really was Leon.

"I'm Zabree Russell," I said with a grin.

"Zabree...That's pretty," he said while checking out my eyes.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Your eyes are pretty awesome, do they always change colors like that?" he asked amazed.

"Huh? My eyes are a dark brown," I stated.

"Well right now they're a light purple," he said.

"W-What! C-Carlos, do you know anything about this?" I asked him bewildered.

"Uhh... No?" he said while biting his lip.

"Carlos!" I growled.

"I can't tell you! You'll find out on your own," he said.

"Why _do _my eyes change colors?" I asked annoyed.

"It depends on your mood, so I guess you have Mood Ring eyes," he said nervously.

"Mood Ring eyes?" I yelled.

"Uhh.. Yea.." he said worryingly.

"If I find out the douche who did this to me, I'm going to _kill_ him," I growled.

"Chill," Leon said while grabbing my shoulder.

"Ok, ok," I said with my hands up.

"Well, I gotta go! See ya Leon & Chica!" he said while walking away.

"Wanna get some lunch?" Leon said while standing up.

"Yea, I'm starving like Marvin," I said while getting up next to Leon.

He chuckled, "Well, lets get in line, _Marvin_."

I smiled & got in the line, waiting to get some delicious food. I got two corn dogs with mashpatatoes with Cherry Kool Aid. Leon got a burger with fries & chips with a Mountain Dew. We sat down with some recognizable people, & I enjoyed that they couldn't get over my 'beautiful', 'awesome', & 'cool' eyes.

"This is Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Steve Burnside, Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin, Sheva Alomor, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen, & Barry," Leon said while pointing everyone out.

Wow, most of the Resident Evil characters are right here in front of me! Calm down, calm down.. OMJ!

I looked at Jill who's hair was medium length brown, & she had a blue tube top with a black mini skirt with a white jacket tied on it. Her boots were almost knee long, & her out fit showed made all her curves stand out. She looked about twenty-five or older.

I looked at Chris who's hair was short & brown, & he wore a green shirt that said "I'm with the idiot -", with some green & black cargo pants. He had combat boots that were knee length. He looked about twenty-eight or younger.

I looked at Steve who's hair was a dark orange, & wore a dark blue jacket with a yellow shirt under it with light & dark green cargo pants. He had a black tennis shoes with green laces. He looked about eighteen or older.

I looked at Claire who's hair was a dark red & was in a ponytail, & wore a red jacket with a black shirt under it with Daisy Dukes on. She wore knee length combat boots like her brother. She looked about twenty-one or older.

I looked at Sherry Birkin who's hair was long & blonde, & she wore a blue dress with a amulet necklace with gold trimmings on the end of her dress. She had blue high heel shoes that were five inches tall. She looked about thirteen or older.

I looked at Sheva Alomor who's hair was short & black & in a ponytail, she wore a green tank top on with tan kapirs. She had white tennis shoes with blue laces. She looked about twenty-two or younger.

I looked at Rebecca Chambers who's hair was short & choppy & brown, she wore a a purple halter top with a hole in the front with black spandex pants. She had seven inch high heel shoes that were black. She looked about twenty.

I looked at Billy Coen who's hair was gelled back & was brown, he wore a white tank top with baggy jeans. He had a tattoo on his right arm, & he had black tennis shoes with black laces. He looked about twenty-six or older.

Then I looked at Barry who's hair was short & red, he wore a red shirt with black baggy pants. He had a huge red beard, & he also had black combat boots like Chris & Claire.

He looked about fifty-three or older.

"Your eyes are _so pretty_!" Rebecca squealed.

"Thanks, can I call you Becca?" I asked.

"Sure! That's what everybody calls me," she said with a grin.

"Except for me, Dollface," Billy said with a wink while nudging her arm with his elbow.

"Billy! Don't call me that," she said while playfully smacking his tattooed arm.

"Nice tattoo man, I got one myself," I told Billy.

"Really? Where at?" Billy asked.

"On arm, it's my dead friend," I said while showing him.

"That's cool man, very respectful," he said.

"Yup, I have another one on the back of my neck. It says Wolfy," I said while lifting my long red hair out of the way to show everybody.

"That's cute!" Jill squealed.

"Thanks!" I smiled while eating my food.

After I was done I told everybody goodbye, & I looked for my room. All the rooms looked the same but I picked a random door. As the door closed it clicked, & I swiftly turned around to try to open it up. It wouldn't budge & I heard moaning behind me. I kicked whatever was behind me, a crunchy broken sound echoed in the small room. I turned around to see a zombie running towards me, & I ducked out of the way just in time.

"Ho-ly crap!" I yelled.

The zombie came running over & I ran over & twisted it's head. A sick crackling sound echo out through the room, & I felt something wet on the top of my head. I looked up to see a Licker on the ceiling. I ran back over to the door with the Licker behind me, & I tried to open it but it was locked from the outside. Something wrapped around my ankle, & I fell hard on the cold tile floor. I slid toward the sharp teeth with accelerating speed. I kicked my foot in the Licker's ugly face, & a cry escaped the Licker mouth. It's tongue let go of my ankle, & I pounded my fist into it's head or brain. My hand went through all the way, & I gagged while collapsing beside the dead creature. A mist went though the room, & I felt too dizzy to stand. A figure took place by the door's window, & I could barley make out the person. Only the stand of golden locks told me it was Leon.

"Zabree!" I heard his voice.

Then my eyes closed, surrounding me in darkness.

I woke up with superb bright lights above me, making me almost blind. To move my head was painful, hell, to move body was painful. I, painfully, moved my head to the left & right. At my left I saw a tall figure hovering over me, & I started to panic franticly with wide eyes. Where am I? Holy shit! Where am I? Then my vision started coming back to see that it was only Leon, my savior. I settled down enough to breathe normally, & I smiled at the petite blonde guy. I looked at the IV in my arms, & sighed with a sick feeling.

"Hey there, you alright?" he said while sitting down by me.

"Good as I'll ever be, thank you," I said while grinning at him more.

"No problem, that's what government agents do! Or ex-government agent I should say," he said while shaking his head.

"Huh? Ex? What happened?" I questioned.

"Oh, well I messed up on saving the president's daughter, Ashley," he mumbled.

"Oh, well don't beat yourself up, ok?" I said while giving him a huge smile.

"I don't, not one bit. I didn't really like her anyways," he laughed.

Then I uncontrollably started laughing, & that shit hurt, but hey it was worth it! He looked at me puzzled, then shook his head muttering something bout me being crazy. I started to clam down, only to be hit by a wave of pain. My eyes went red while I cringed.

"You ok?" he asked worryingly.

"Yea, I guess," I said while sighing.

"Your eyes are so beautiful," he said while leaning close to my face, & brushing some hair out of my face.

"Uhh... Hehe... Thanks!" I said while flushing.

"No prob," he said while getting closer.

"LEON!" I heard a voice call from the front desk.

"Oh! I didn't know that you were... Umm... Busy," the redhead chuckled.

"Uhh! Hehe, hey Natalie," he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hello! I'm Natalie as you already know, your Zabree right?" she asked while checking my the fluids in a baggie.

"Yea, Natalie Erwin," she said with a smile.

"Natalie...Natalie Erwin... Hmm...Sounds familiar," I mumbled.

"So does Zabree Russell," she said while examining my face.

"Oh! Your from middle school!" I said while clapping my hands together.

"Oh yea! Middle school," she said while grinning.

"So, you & Leon eh?" Natalie said with a sly smile.

"What! No! Uhh.." I trailed off.

"Hehe," Leon laughed.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Hehe, well you are free to do as you please," Natalie said while walking away.

"Well.." I said while ripping out the IV in my arms.

I jumped out of the hospital bed, & I looked down to see a hospital dress clothed on my body. I looked at Leon to see him cocking her eyebrow at me, & I gave him a questioned look. He shrugged & wrapped an arm around my shoulder, & my face kinda turned red. We walked out of the hospital down the hall, & we stopped at a door with the number **101**. As we walked in a cold gush of air hit my face, & I fell face down on my couch. The couch was cold & I sighed with relief. Leon sat down by me, & he got the remote & turned on the TV. I yawned while rubbing my eyes, & Leon put a blanket on top of us. I rested my head on his shoulder, yawing again, watching Family Guy on TV.

"Your tired," Leon whispered in my ear.

"You made me," I yawned.

"Sure, go to sleep," he said while changing the channel.

I drifted into a peaceful slumber knowing that Leon was right beside me. I woke up -cause of a stupid owl- with a yawn. It was nighttime with the full moon shining through the window, & I looked to my left to find Leon sleeping. Something was on TV -which he didn't turn off- I didn't pay much attention to it when I rose from the couch making the covers fall on the floor. I went in the small kitchen -the only small thing in this er... dorm- to see what time it was. I looked on the metal clock sitting in the corner, which said it was only **5:47**. I yawned once more before going back in the TV lit living room to wake Leon up for dinner. I sat down on the floor right in front of Leon's sleeping face, & brushed some of his hair out of the way -which was super soft-!

"Hey, hey Leon," I said while shaking him.

"Hmmm...Mhhhhhh," he mumbled.

"Leon! Hey! Wake up, dinner time!" I said while pulling him off the couch, only to fail as he fell on top of me.

"Gah!" I huffed as he weight made me unable to move.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Zabree," Leon said while grinning.

"Uhh.." I said while blushing, too close! Too close!

Leon only smiled as he got up, & stretched out his hand to help me up. I took it & jumped up, & I said thanks to Leon. I brushed off my clothes while popping my knuckles, & Leon stretching, his arms rising high in the air.

"Imma change, I'll see you there," I said while walking to my closet.

"Kay, see you there," he said while walking out the door.

I went into my closet, & stripped-down of my clothes. I picked out a nice pink dress that wasn't too short -I guess- with some black heels to match. I put my hair up, but began to see my bangs turn black. My eyes widen at my -now black bangs- with confusion. What was happening? After starring at it -for a long time- I shook it off & fixed my hair. Once I put some lip gloss I walked out the door towards the cafe. My heels -once again- echoed in the hallway, & my skin was freezing to the touch. I finally came towards the door with a changeable slot that said **DINNER**, & I opened it to see it was empty. One light was on at a table, & a blond man's back facing towards me. It couldn't be Leon, his hair isn't that blond. I gulped while walking onward towards the stranger.

I was about to bang him in the head before- "How nice of you to join me," said a silk voice.

My hand stopped in mid air, my voice hitched in my voice. The blond stood up & slowly turned around. The gleaming light hit the dark-as-night sunglasses first, & my first instinct was to run. My feet –of course- wouldn't budge, & my throat was so hot & tight I couldn't scream for help. He fully turned around, a cruel smile played on his lips. I took his sunglasses off, & red slit-like eyes pierced into my soul. The man, this man, was the none other than Albert Wesker. Somebody who I prayed not to run in to,, but of course -this being Umbrella- I did.

"Dearheart, how wonderful to see you. Please sit," his said while gesturing his hand towards a red velvet chair.

I forced myself to speak, but it was like swallowing acid, "Where's Leon?"

He only chuckled, "_Leon_ is at the real cafe waiting for you, but you won't turn up of course."

I swallowed hard as I made my feet move towards the little chair. I sat down slowly as Wesker smiled. He starred at me intensely for a couple of minutes before I broke the muteness.

"May I call you Albert?" I asked, may as well get on his good side.

"Sure. _Dearheart_, how are you liking your new gift?" he asked with an evil smile.

"My...It was _you_! What did you put in _me_?" I yelled furious.

"Oh Dearheart, calm down. It won't _kill_ you, trust me," he said clearly amused by my sudden outburst of furry.

I calmed myself down & asked, "Why?"

"A simple question, not a simple answer. It was a experimental virus, nothing big. We put it on other people here, they all died. _All expect you_. We didn't know why, but it meant something. You had an _inmuntity_ to the other deadly viruses, so this one was _just for you_. All those times back home, when you felt sick, it was just the deadly viruses I put in you. Finally I had enough travleing back & forth, & brought you here," he sighed.

"What about my family, my friends? They'll notice I'm gone," I stated.

"True, but not any more. You see Dearheart, we tracked them down," he paused.

"You...You killed them?" I whispered, not wanting to know the truth.

"Simply, _yes_," he said casually.

My thoart went hot & tight, & I shut my eyes tight. Tears started to build up, & I made myself not spill them in front of Wesker. I let my black bangs hang over my face to let the tears fall, & the tingle of salt reached my lips in a matter of seconds. I let them fall on the table, but I needed to straighten myself out before I lose control. I wiped the remaining tears away with one swipe of my hand, & looked up at a smiling Wesker.

"Good to see you still have emotions," Wesker said while taking a sip of his water.

I took a sip of something red, & I found it was wine, "Gah! Why would you think I would want wine?"

He only chuckled, "Aren't you mad Dearheart?"

"No, mad doesn't began to start with it!" I spat raising up in my chair, knocking over my wine.

"I'll have somebody clean up," he said while looking at the now red floor, "But Dearheart don't test me," he said with a cruel smile.

I sat down -my eyes now in slits- wondering what color my eyes are. Wesker just stared at me with those yellowish orange eyes, but I made myself calm down.

"Your eyes are so pretty black," he said with a smirk.

I swallowed hard & asked, "What are we going to eat? I'm _starving_."

"I thought you would never ask, Mr. Burnside! Please give us the main course," Wesker said to a Steve wearing a handsome tux.

"_Steve_?" I asked squinting my eyes to get a better look.

He only smiled & nodded at us both, & went to go get the food. I wonder what we are going to eat, I'm freaking famished. Steve came back with some Mexican food that looked like tacos, rice, & beans. I licked my lips with somewhat of smile, & looked to see my wine was replaced to water with lemon. Steve set down are food, but mine was different from Weskers, I had just meat & cheese. I opened up the foil, & ate the first taco taking small bites, looking for anything strange. After making sure nothing was in it I mixed my rice & beans together. Wesker ate his first with ease, & I was still on my first.

"You eat, I'll talk. You will soon transform into a super human, & will serve me for a _very long time_. You will have no other choice then to serve me, but if you disobey there will be a punishment," he paused.

My mouth was gaped open, & my eyes were wide open, "WHAT?"

"Eat Dearheart, the virus I put in you will make you transform. You already are, see," he said while touching my black bangs that was super close to my face. As soon as he touched a little bit of my face it tingled a warm fuzzy feeling.

Then he started to rub my face gentaly, "More will come after that, oh, & the day you was locked in the room with the zombie & Licker. You would of died if it wasn't of your virus Dearheart. So you sorta owe me _Dearheart_," he said with a sly smile.

I was dazed by the tingle feeling in my face that now traveled down my body. I could feel my eyes change, but I didn't know what I felt. He chuckled & removed his hand from my face so fast that the tingle of heat hovered inside my body. I straightened myself out & ate the other taco cursing myself for falling into one of his gimmicks.

Having no other apatite I asked, "I'm done, can I go now?"

"Sure Dearheart, " he said while flashing over to help me up.

He touch -once again- made me breathless as he walked me over to the door. He bid me a goodnight with a kiss on the cheek, which made me stand there with a confused face. I finally shook out of it & walked down towards my dorm with a little tingle of heat left from Wesker. I walked in but noticed a note on my door that said:

If you get this please call me to let me know your ok, where were you? Did you get lost? Please call.

Love, Leon.

I only laughed as I took the note, & opened the door to meet a cold breeze in the face. I went over towards the phone hanging on the wall, & picked it up to find the operator's voice greet me.

"Who would you like to contact?" said a computerized voice.

"Leon Scot Kennedy," I said.

"Please wait," it said.

"Hello? Zabree?" Leon said worried.

"Chill Leon, its me. I'm sorry I... uh... Well Steve can tell you why, it kinda hard to explain," I sighed.

"Ok, but are you ok?" he asked worried.

"Ya, why don't you over?" I asked wanting some company.

"Sure, bye," he said while hanging up.

I put the phone back, & unlocked the door right as Leon came in. I smiled as he walked inside my dorm. His face relaxed as he saw me unharmed. He hugged me tightly, & I let out a surprised shocked squeak. He -finally- let go laughing nervously with a smile.

"Hehe, sorry," he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok, so wanna watch some TV?" I asked while strolling over to the couch.

He nodded sat down beside me, & I grabbed the remote to turn on some Netflix. We decided on some zombie movie, but of course Leon picked a scary-ass one.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as a zombie popped up on screen.

Leon chuckled & rapped his arms around me & asked, "Are you better now?"

I blushed as I was kinda sitting on his lap with his arms around my waist, "Y-Yea."

The rest of the movie was pretty non-scary, but a few parts made me jump. Every time I jumped Leon held me tighter, so watching scary movies with him was _always_ a good time. By the time the movie was over, curfew began, so Leon had to stay here if he didn't want to get in trouble. I went into my closet & changed into some grey sweatpants & a tank top, while Leon had comfy pants on, so he just took off his shirt. I climbed into bed yawning while Leon was at the other end. I fell asleep fast with Leon's chest close to mine, then I dreamed of sweet nothing all out through the night.

**So how yall like that? Please review this **_**was pretty long**_**! Love you all!**

**Love, Leon.**


	2. Kisses In The Snow

** New chapter up!**

I woke up laying on something soft, but I knew it wasn't a pillow. Nope, it was Leon Scott Kennedy, & my face was so red people would mistake it for a tomato. Our arms were wrapped up around each others waist, & our legs were also tangled up. Leon's heart beat slowed down my own as I sighed feeling his body heat match up with mine. That's when Leon's eyes slowly opened lazily, & my face flushed very badly. Leon looked down at me slowly, looking at our bodies with his eyes widening slowly & his face sorta turning red. I swallowed hard as I tilted my head up to see Leon panicking over the situation, & I just waited for him to do something.

"Z-Zabree?" he asked uncertain if I was awake since he hadn't looked down yet.

"Hehe, Leon? Umm, untangle _very_ slow, ok?" I asked.

"S-Sure," he said while both of us unwrapped ourselves from each other slowly.

Then I got off the bed, & yawned while stretching my arms out into the open air. Then I looked over to Leon to see he was starring at me, & I sorta blushed while looking away fast. Then Leon gasped as he titled his head sideways.

"W=What?" I asked freaked out.

Leon dragged me over to the bathroom, & my hair -instead of red- it was a pitch black. My eyes went wide as my hand covered my mouth, & Leon starred at my hair for so long it was sorta bugging me. I sighed remembering the condensation from yesterday..

_"May I call you Albert?" I asked, may as well get on his good side._

_ "Sure. Dearheart, how are you liking your new gift?" he asked with an evil smile._

_ "My...It was you! What did you put in me?" I yelled furiously._

_ "Oh Dearheart, calm down. It won't kill you, trust me," he said clearly amused by my sudden outburst of furry._

It won't kill you echoed through my mind till I shuddered violently, remembering something else from last night...

_"Eat Dearheart, the virus I put in you will make you transform into a super human, & you will serve me for a very long time. You already are, see," he said while touching my black bangs that were super close to my face. As soon as he touched a little bit of my face it tingled a warm fuzzy feeling._

Super human, huh? That's when I heard Leon calling my name, & I snapped back to reality with the dazed look gone.

I smiled while closing my eyes, "Imma take a shower, you should get ready for breakfast."

"Ok, see ya," Leon said while exiting out my bathroom door.

I sighed while closing the door, & striped of my clothes. Turning the shower on I sighed as thinking of my parents, friends, & other family. All of them gone forever, just because of me. Me, & my stupid immunity to Albert's viruses. That's when I hoped inside the shower, & closed the blue curtain to block the view of the Umbrella symbol.

**~LEON'S POV~**

He stood there in the shower thinking about her, of course he didn't know why. He sighed while shaking his head as he got out, & got a towel to dry himself off. Zabree... The word brought her face into his head, & he couldn't get it out. He was also worried about her hair, a perfect shade of bright red, then a perfect shade of black. It looked great on her, no doubt, but what was happening to her. He hadn't got to talk to Steve about what happened, & he wished she just tell him everything about last night. After he dried himself off, he picked a plain black hoddie with light black skinny jeans & Converse. Then he strutted down the hall towards her room, **101**.

**~ZABREE'S POV~**

I got out of my closet wearing pink black stripped sweater & pitch black skinny jeans with pink high tops to match. I brushed my -now black- hair into a cute messy bun, then brushed my teeth & put on deodorant. I opened my door to find Leon in his sexiness, I mean he can wear anything, & pull it off! I smiled at Leon & walked with him side by side down the hallway till the **LUNCH** was straight in front of us. We walked in like anybody else, got our breakfast -which was a muffin & eggs- & sat down with the whole gang. Then Jill smiled at me & Leon real brightly, & came over to whisper something in my ear.

"So, are you & Leon together?" she asked & I almost choked on my poor eggs.

I blushed brightly, "N-No!"

Jill just shrugged, & sat back by a Chris who was eating his muffin slowly. My face got back to normal, & I started breathing normally, well until I saw Steve. Did he see how close Albert got to me? No, I don't think so, or Albert would of know, right? Then Leon rolled his eyes, & looked at me with his head shaking. Now everybody saw this, & I was just as confused as them.

Leon then lifted up some of my hair, "Do you guys notice anything different on Zabree?"

That's when I started laughing, "Anything at all guys?"

That's when all the girls gasped, & rushed over to my side holding & touching my hair. I rolled my eyes, & stuck my tongue out at Leon who just smiled as he let go of my hair. That's when the girls all cooed over my hair, & started playing with it. I rolled my eyes -once again- as they -finally- sat down by there boyfriends.

"It looks great! When did you do it? It looks natural," came from all of the girls.

"When we woke up it was like that," Leon shrugged.

"We?" Jill & Claire giggled together. That's when I blushed a superb bright red.

"Leon you teme!" I grumbled.

"Teme?" he whispered while the girls were discussing about us.

"It means bastard, you baka," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Baka?" Leon asked hopelessly.

"Means stupid, baka," I said while finishing my food.

I looked at Leon, "You done?"

He nodded & we both put our trays up, & Leon took my wrist to lead me outside. It was snowing, & I was super cold. Why did Leon take me out here?

**~LEON'S POV~**

He felt very nervous, so nervous he thought he would throw up his breakfast. It was snowing lightly, & Leon felt this was something out of a romantic movie. He wanted to ask her out badly, so badly he thought he had the guts to do so right now. Zabree smiled sorta as she skipped around in the snow. The snow hit Leon's face, & he turned to see Zabree giggling. He shook his head & winked playfully as he picked up snow & threw it at her. As it hit her she picked up more, & threw it at him. That's when Leon stopped & started cashing her, & she was a pretty good runner so it took awhile. Then Leon tackled her & they fell in the snow together, but since the body heat kept them warm neither of them got up. Zabree's head ended up on Leon's chest as they tried to catch their breathe.

**~ZABREE'S POV~**

I rested on top of Leon's chest breathing fast, & getting wet by the snow at the same time. I didn't care, nope, this was a moment I wanted to last forever.

I laid there in peace till Leon lifted my head, "I'm sorry, I have to do this."

Then Leon closed his eyes, & slowly filled the gap in between our lips. His lips were soft, & nice. My eyes were huge, & I was blushing so badly it wasn't even funny. Then Leon separated our lips, & got up away from me

While walking out his says, "I'm sorry, I'm a baka-teme."

**How do you guys like them apples! :-D Please review!~WolfyLovesYou!~**


End file.
